


再次标记3

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 不要在这里点赞，回老福特三连谢谢！
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 43





	再次标记3

“他是我的omega，我想怎么对他都合情合法！”阿云嘎的神情绷得像拉满的弓弦，千钧气势向刘令飞压去，仿若狼王伏击猎物，下一秒就要咬断对方的咽喉。  
刘令飞明显感觉到了他的压迫，但为了大龙，他一步都不肯退。“呵，你睁大眼睛看看他，身上还有哪一寸地方属于你！大律师，别自以为是了，人是讲感情的，他对你的感情没了，什么标记都不管用！”   
“那我就再次标记他，直到他承认他是我的omega！”阿云嘎把字咬得极狠，牙根都要碾碎了。  
“你的omega？！那他每一次发情的时候，阿大律师，你在哪里？”  
郑云龙实在不喜欢听到“发情”二字，仿佛他本该是为情欲而存在的动物，成日撅着屁股摇摇摆摆，原始而低贱，“大刘……”郑云龙在煎熬中费力地抓住刘令飞的手，修长的手指贴住他的掌心一点点摩擦险些滑落，又被刘令飞一把拢住——这画面太过缠绵，阿律师的眼角被灼伤，不舒服地蹙起浓眉。  
“郑云龙，跟我走，我会让你好受点。”这已经是大律师所能想象到的，最为卑躬屈膝的忍让了。  
那双潮湿的眼睛转过去，看向某个没有焦点的地方，“我不…不要……”  
“你真要他亲你？”  
“这和你没关系。”  
好一个没有关系！  
狼王被刺伤，伤口越痛，他越想用利爪把对方撕得粉碎。  
“今天非常荣幸有贵宾出席我们的盛会，让我们一起欢迎法律界的杰出领袖，阿云嘎先生上台说两句！”舞台上的会长注意到了场中尊贵的客人，大手一挥要把人请上台。  
阿云嘎两手插兜，一脸冷漠地从郑云龙身上移开视线，在追光还未找到他之前，转身离开了宴会厅。他的助理急忙上台，收拾了残局。  
  
酒会在凌晨十二点终于散场，郑云龙靠在刘令飞身上，由得他半扶半拖着走出宴会厅。相熟的老总上来告别，见郑云龙如此，像是烂醉，不疑有他，还调侃：“小郑总的酒量还得多锻炼锻炼啊！”  
刘令飞佯着笑替他应酬，这时郑云龙的手机响了，助理帮他接起来放到他耳边——“上车，不然我现在就让你跪在地上爬！”  
那男人的怒意格外清晰地从手机那头延烧过来，烫得郑云龙立刻撇下了手机。  
不远处，阿云嘎就坐在车里，等人被助理扶上后座，他便启动了车子。  
郑云龙极不情愿地倚靠着身旁的alpha，被他带进了酒店屋内，一进房间，他就用足浑身的劲把他推开，转而从包里掏出一支新的抑制剂，撩起袖管，拔开针管盖，用力扎上去——然而疼痛没有如期而至，针管扎在了阿云嘎挡上来的手背上。  
郑云龙抽出针管，只见一颗血珠瞬间立在伤口上。他只带了这一支抑制剂，眼下作废了，“你干嘛！”  
“发情的高潮期不能用抑制剂，伤身体。”阿云嘎沉着脸色毫不费力地夺过他手中的针管，把它丢到了厕所的垃圾桶里。  
等他转身出来，郑云龙已经虚弱地倒在床上了，他湿红的眼眶挣扎着上下分开，转瞬又不禁合上，眼泪从里头一股一股溢出来，一会儿眼角下的床单已洇湿一片。他合不上的嘴里，隐隐露出殷红的舌尖，在齿关上磨来磨去，好像空气里有一条舌头正与他交缠。情欲淹没了所有理智，他像一只亟待交配的雌性动物，袒露在阿云嘎灼热的视线中，两瓣臀肉向内夹紧，又立刻松开，下半身随之不停地向上顶，仿佛能看到他身下的小口子，泛着腥甜的淫水一张一合，迎合着一根根本不存在的肉棒。  
导火索已经烧到尽头，情欲瞬间被点燃炸开在omega的身体里，一发不可收拾。  
阿云嘎脱了外衣，俯下身给他脱衣服，郑云龙却胡乱地挣扎着，死都不让他碰到胸前的纽扣，四只手在空中胡乱纠缠，阿云嘎犟不过他，打底的灰色t恤实在脱不下来，只好让他将就着裹进被子里。  
他的身体仍然不舒服地蜷缩着，膝盖快要顶到胸口，像母亲肚子里的婴儿，把后穴本能地袒露在他人眼前。  
郑云龙，六年来的发情期，你究竟是怎样度过的？  
阿云嘎眼前一热，伸手要碰他，他却扭头躲过，虚着声恳求他：“别碰我……我求求你，别碰我……”  
“郑云龙，没有我的信息素，你的发情期不会结束，你会一直煎熬下去！”阿云嘎觉得自己简直疯了，跟这个几乎已经没有理智可言的人讲什么道理？他扯开被子正要进去，又听到那头传来低低的啜泣：“我求求你……求求你给我留点尊严！”  
声很低，最后几个字很快被静寂的空气吞没。  
阿云嘎明明可以假装没有听见的……可是那些字眼挨个敲击在他的心脏上，他怎么可能不在意呢？发情的时候那么难受，可是郑云龙宁肯强忍着，也不要阿云嘎的一点点慰籍，他甚至觉得阿云嘎的靠近是玷污了他，辱没了他的尊严！  
说不清是怒是悲，拉着被子的手背条条青筋暴起，刚扎破的洞眼挂下一道血痕。  
身边那人奄奄一息的，连喘息声都快没了，可是身体的蠕动一刻都不曾停止。阿云嘎咬着牙，还是把身体塞了进去，两手环上他的腰，轻轻地揉弄着他的身体——他太瘦了，远不比大学时，“你看你，把自己照顾成什么样了。”  
而郑云龙只在恍惚间咕哝了两声，在对方眼里，简直是个任性的孩子，欠教训又让人舍不得教训。阿云嘎控制着自己的信息素，温和地萦绕着他，一点儿一点儿释放进他的身体，让他渐渐松乏下来，停止挣扎。  
“大龙…我会控制好自己，你放心，放心。”耳边的低语如此熟悉，仿佛昔日的恋人又回到了身边，时光荏苒，恋人未散。  
阿云嘎轻轻撕开了他颈后的抑制贴，浪潮翻涌，激得他身下瞬间硬得发痛，郑云龙感觉到了，本能地向他下半身挪了挪，用烂湿赤裸的大腿根顶住硕大的阳物。  
阿云嘎张开嘴，探出舌尖抵上他的后颈，一点一点向下舔舐，寻找皮肤下微微凸起的细长的腺体，郑云龙仰着头喘息，脸颊上两片红晕染上绷直的脖颈，被汗水沾湿的发丝中间是一双柔媚的眼睛酝酿着泪花，下身在阿云嘎的跨前扭动，虽然没得到什么，但抖瑟着忽而又喷出一汪热泉。  
阿云嘎用舌尖摩挲着他的腺体，双臂施力把郑云龙拥得更紧，然后咬了下去……  
草原凛冽的香气瞬间汇入腺体，随着血液奔腾而去，通达全身。“啊……”郑云龙颤抖着，细细密密地抽了好几口气，身体里的细胞像气泡团团聚拢升腾，而后连串地爆开。  
阿云嘎的脸也泛起了潮红，自家omega的气息令他回味，那些细碎的喟叹萦绕在他的脑中，像极了高潮的余韵。  
alpha的信息素将郑云龙层层包裹起来，他犹如回到襁褓里的婴儿，安心、享受地昏睡了过去。  
“郑云龙，你的解药，只能是我。”


End file.
